The present invention is directed to bicycle control devices and, more particularly, to a bicycle front derailleur with a variable actuation ratio.
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle, especially the bicycle control devices used for performing transmission shifting operations.
Typically, front and rear shift control devices mechanically operate corresponding front and rear derailleurs via cables. In either case, an operating force usually is applied by one of the rider's fingers to operate a control lever, and the operating force is transmitted to the actuating mechanism of the bicycle derailleur by a cable that is fixed to the control lever and to the actuating mechanism.